The Secrets Behind Hogwarts
by NightGlare
Summary: A series of one shots in which different characters find out about secrets of Hogwarts castle.
1. Birthday Surprise

**A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Please Rate and Review.**

Lavender Brown skipped happily through the hallways with a great big smile plastered on her face. Today had been her sixteenth birthday. She roamed into the dungeon for Potions class. "Hello," she sung in her girlish high voice to everyone who passed by. She took her seat and waved to her Won-Won.

"What's up with her?" inquired Harry. Ron's face slumped as soon as Lavender turned away.

"It's her bloody birthday," Ron responded, "and she wants birthday kiss."

Harry chuckled and said, "A bit of snogging from your lover, eh Ron."

"Oh shut up Harry!" Ron tried to whisper but came off a little louder than anticipated.

"Mister Weasley," Snape's dark and deep voice echoed throughout the dim lighted room, "if you don't mind I would like to get back to my lesson, 5 points from Gryffindor." Sighs came from all of the Gryffindor students. As Lavender sat in Potions class she sung a birthday tune to herself.

"By the way," Snape said just as the students were about to leave his class, "I have graded your exams from last week and you can pick them up on the way out."

Harry and Ron picked up their routine D's. Hermione not even looking at her paper because she had already known about the amazing grade she had received. Lavender grabbed her paper still skipping and glared down at the worst grade she could have gotten. Every question had been wrong. But that wasn't going to ruin her perfect day.

She ran through the hallways to find Ron. "Oh Won-Won, are you ready for our kiss!" she yelled across the hallway. Ron's face turned completely red. Everyone laughed throughout the halls saying things like "yeah Won-Won" and "read for your kiss". Lavender caught up to Ron and tried to plant a kiss on his lips but Ron's hand blocked the way.

"No Lavender, it's over," Ron announced.

Lavender began to cry and ran away. She ran down the staircase crying and not seeing where she had been going. She tripped and opened her eyes but hadn't notice where she was. There were no stairs anywhere around her. She looked at the giant painting behind her. The lady in the portrait stood in a forest with a dress on staring into Lavender's eyes.

"Don't cry," the lady said to Lavender. She walked back into her portrait until she could no longer be seen. She returned moments later with something in her hand. It was a medium-sized box with pink ribbons tied around it. The lady handed Lavender the gift and Lavender put her hands out to receive it. The box magically transported through the painting and to Lavender's hands.

Lavender happily opened the box but nothing was in it. A moment later a pink strip of glitter danced through the air and swirled around Lavender. Suddenly, the lady disappeared and so did the box and the pink strip of glitter. The stairs came back to Lavender's floor and she proceeded to her Charms class.

She walked through the hallway and Katie Bell trotted over to her and happily said, "Happy Birthday, Lavender." She handed her a small present wrapped with blue and red ribbons. Lavender opened it and saw a beautiful necklace that changed with her emotion. People kept coming to give her presents and Lavender's grin got bigger and bigger!

Snape came up to her and in a monotone voice said, "Miss Brown, it has come to my attention I have given you the wrong paper," he pulled out a parchment and continued, "This is your exam." Every question had been answered correctly she had gotten the same grade as Hermione.

Ron walked up to Lavender and whispered, "Happy Birthday." And he gave her a peck on the cheek. Her face turned red and now her necklace turned pink. She had the best birthday ever and in the corner of her eye she could see the lady from the painting. She smiled and returned to the back of the painting.


	2. The Goblet of Parched People

**A/N: Please Rate and Review more chapters in the near future.**

Neville Longbottom ran throughout the grounds from Crab and Goyle. He had done the unspeakable, taken Crab and Goyle's hidden just-in-case desserts from the boy's bathroom. Now running out of breath Neville darted for the Forbidden Forest. Crab and Goyle yelled at Neville,"Where you going, Longbottom, you scared!" Scared themselves they left and guarded the front entrance for Neville's return.

Neville knew he couldn't return or he would get the pulp beaten out of him. He rummaged through the forest and saw creature's he didn't know existed. He finally came to a tree stump. He stared at the stump until finally a goblet appeared. It spoke loudly:

_**When you find your throat is dry**_

_** Only then will I hear your cry**_

_** Whatever beverage you can think**_

_** Will then be yours to enjoy and drink**_

Neville couldn't think of what that could have meant. He could only think of a sweet, warm and fluffy butterbeer.

He opened his eyes his mouth to dry to water at the thought. But then in front of him was it a dream or a mirage. In the goblet that sat on the stump was magically filled with butterbeer.

Neville quickly grabbed the goblet and savored every drop of the magical and butter-flavored drink. Neville put the goblet down and imagined about the time only moments ago when it was filled with a delicious beverage.

And again Neville saw it the goblet full again with the same drink. He gulped the drink until he was full and about to become drunk from the taste.

Neville again put the goblet down and it disappeared. Neville couldn't find it anywhere, on the ground, on the stump, and in trees.

He finally gave up and decided the goblet had gone. He decided that it had been time he meet his fate with Crab and Goyle. Although on his way back he got lost and couldn't find out how to get back to the castle.

In the corner of his eye Neville saw the goblet again. He ran toward it but it was gone when he arrived. Then again he saw it and ran through the forest toward it but again it vanished.

This pattern continued for a while and Neville again began to become tired. Finally, he thought that maybe it was done playing tricks and chased after it again. This time it led him to Hagrid's Hut.

He smiled at the thought that he had escaped the forest. It had become late and Neville had just remembered that he still had to go through a beating from Crab and Goyle. He looked at the Front Entrance and saw that Professor McGonagall came up to the two buffoons and argued with them.

"Why are you up after hours?" she asked them. They scratched their heads and then not giving them anymore time to answer McGonagall shouted, "10 points from Slytherin now get to bed before I take more!"

Neville chuckled and returned to the castle quickly so he did not receive the same fate as Crab and Goyle.


	3. The Trail of Nice People

Luna Lovegood walked by herself throughout the staircase reading a copy of the Quibbler upside down on her way to the Ravenclaw common room, still somewhat sad that she was the only one other than Harry not at Hogsmede.

This week's edition of the Quibbler featured an interview with Sirius Black (Although it wasn't the real one that was convicted of killing 13 people) and a highlight about Garden Gnomes.

Luna didn't have time to finish the story written by her father because she came to a painting of a young girl crying. "What's wrong, Miss?" Luna asked in the kindest voice you could ever here.

The girl just now noticing that Luna was there lied, "Huh, oh, I'm fine I just got something in my eye,"

"Come now," Luna said getting her attention again, "is there anything I can do."

"You are kind, unlike many others. People pass me all day while I cry and never do anything until you came along," the girl told Luna. "My name is Angelina and I am very thankful that you care so much for others, please come this way," she said and then disappeared into her painting.

The painting side swung forward and Luna walked into it. The door closed behind her. It was pitch black in the room but a tiny orb a light had just appeared showing Luna the way. Luna knew that the light had to be Angelina.

Luna followed Angelina very far before there was another door. Angelina disappeared with a thank you. Luna tried to open the door but it had been locked. She also tried Alohamora but that failed, too.

The door exclaimed something after awhile that Luna made out as:

**Something you want may be behind me**

**If you want you may look and see**

**You've proved yourself once but you must do it twice**

**So to prove yourself now you must only ask nice**

Luna thought for a while what it could have meant. Then she figured it out and said only one word which was, please.

The door swung open and before Luna was all of her friends and many shops. She immediately recognized this place as Hogsmede. Luna had a smile on her face but ran back into the portrait until she saw Angelina jumping rope in her frame.

"Hello, did you enjoy your present?" Angelina asked.

"It was great, thank you, but can I bring someone with me?" Luna responded.

"Such a nice girl, of course you can," Angelina assured her.

Luna ran up to the clock tower and searched around until she saw Harry Potter sitting staring out of the clock.

"Hi, Luna," Harry greeted Luna.

"Harry, follow me,' she commanded.

Harry did not argue and followed Luna to the portrait of Angelina. The painting opened and Harry and Luna followed the passage to the door which also opened. Harry's face lit up as he saw Ron and Hermione buying a giant lollipop. They waved to him and he waved back.

Harry looked at Luna and gave her his thanks and walked off to see his friends, meanwhile Luna saw something outside. What she saw had been a girl jumping rope.


	4. Time to Rock

**A/N: Hey readers, sorry about the inconvenience but my computer stopped working so I couldn't write anymore chapters until now. Reviews are always welcomed. Thanks.**

It was about noon when Colin Creevey awoke. He rushed out of bed, grabbed his books and walked to The Great Hall. He hadn't yet been aware of the time so he just figured he had time to spare and kept going along.

He arrived at The Great Hall and trotted over to the spot where Harry Potter and his friends sat. He looked at the spot but no one was there come to think of it he could see no one at all in the dining area. He looked at his watch, thinking maybe he had woken up a little early, and noticed that he had arrived 4 hours late.

Colin darted into the hallway and to his 12:30 potions class. He was late and he knew it. He repeated that to himself over and over. Just imaging what Professor Snape would make him do as detention for this. Clean out his closet by hand or maybe jinx him to think that he was a squirrel.

Colin hated thinking about it but couldn't get it out of his mind. He was so distracted that he didn't look where he was going. While he fell time seemed to slow down, he looked at the ground in front of him and he saw a large rock with the Hogwarts shield on it.

Colin closed his eyes knowing this was going to hurt and preparing for the pain he was going to have to endure. He felt like it was taking forever to hit the ground. But then he heard a monotone sound almost like a voice. "Mr. Creevey, can you please answer the question you were given," the voice said.

Colin opened his eyes and saw the dungeon and Professor Snape. He had made it to his class and on time he thought now looking at the clock and it reading. 12:28. He gladly answered the question he never remembered being given.

After 30 minutes of Flubberworm Mucus and Wiggin Tree Bark, Colin walked out of the dungeons and off to the Green House for his next lesson.


End file.
